Dark's heart
by Divine.Maiden
Summary: Dark meets up with this girl one night and he realizes that she's different from all the other mindless girls he sees. He tries to win her over and the more she resists, the more he wants her. But why is she so cold towards him? What is she hiding?
1. The girl

This is my first ever fanfic so any critics are welcome . Please give me constructive comments so that i can improve my stories. Well this is chapter 1 and i don't think it's all that good but it's just introductions so of. So here goes! Enjoy and review!

--------------------------------------

"Tonight's job was easy as pie. I would have thought they'd at least put up defences _worth_ using my effort."

Dark had just finished his night's round of thiefing and was just about to retreat home. He decided to stop flying for the night and walk the rest of the way home, enjoying the cool breeze brushing against his face.

Then as he turned a corner, something bumped into him causing him to stumble back a few paces.

"Watch where you're going idiot!"

Dark was stunned.

"What the-? Who the hell are you? If I remember correctly YOU was the one who bumped into me and I didn't even hear a sorry…"

The girl just shrugged, then carried on walking. Dark was furious. _How dare she do that? Who exactly does she think she is? _He grabbed her arm and spun her around.

"Just wait right there little girl, you're not-" He was cut short.

"Get your hands off me NOW. If you don't I'll scream."

Dark laughed to himself. _Go on then, I know exactly what to do if you do._

The girl look bewildered. "God you're a freak. Now get off my arm before I do something you won't like."

Dark was starting to be amused by this little array.

"Now what exactly can a little girl like you do to the Phantom Thief?"

"The Phantom who now?"

Dark gasped, "You don't know who I am?"

"Er no, I don't belive I do. Now just get the hell off me."

And with that, the girl tossed Dark's arm over her shoulder and threw him to the floor. Dark didn't know what hit him.

"OOF-…Why you little…"

"Don't call me a little girl! ARGH! You don't even know me!"

She was about to stamp her foot down on Dark's face but he managed to just roll out of the way in time and got up to his feet. He thought this girl was unlike any of the others, this girl was different. She didn't become infatuated when she laid eyes on him or did she start stuttering when she spoke to him. This girl didn't even seem to fancy him! And on top of all of that, she didn't even have a clue who he was! _Who is this girl?_ He thought to himself.

"Can you stop staring at me like that? It creeps me out"

Dark hadn't even realised that he was staring at her, just inches away from her face. _She has the most captivating brown eyes. _Dark couldn't believe what he had just thought. _Damn it, what's wrong with me?_ He could feel his chest starting to become tighter and with every intake of breath he found it harder and harder for the air to reach his lungs. _Argh, shit this pain is too much. I need to go back NOW. _He was starting to black out, everything was twirling out of control and he started to have the most excruciating pain is his head.

Thepain had eased and now Dark awoke to find himself in an unfamiliar surrounding. He felt like he was lying on top of silk sheets and the pillow felt as soft as feathers.

"Ah, so you're awake now finally. Here drink some of this, it'll make you feel better."

She handed him the cup of steaming hot herbal remedy. Dark could already smell the rancid odour emitting from the cup.

"Heh, no way am i drinking that stuff. I think it's time for me to leave anyways."

The girl looked slightly taken aback. _How rude! I take him home and he didn't even thank me for my hospitality._ She was now shaking with anger, her fists clenched ready tostrike out.

Dark smiled, he knew what he had to do.

"Thank you. Now i must leave. WIZ!"

And with that he jumped out of the window and flew off into the night sky.

The girl was shocked. _He thanked me? And where those wings i saw? Oh my god...i think i need some sleep._


	2. A new student

**Chapter 2 is ready! Sorry for the delay of this chapter but i've been so busy lately. Havn't had much time. But i thank everyone for the reviews and i'm happy that they were all good! **

**I hope that everyone finds this chapter ok!**

**Ah almost forgot...I do not own any of these characters, with the excepting of the 'new girl'.**

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Niwa-Kun!"

Daisuke's head shot back.

"Niwa-kun, are you ok? You seem a bit tired lately."

"O-oh, Harada-San! I'm not tired..well I'm ok, no need to worry over me."

Daisuke could feel his cheeks blushing ferociously red.

Just then the bell rang for class and everyone took their places at their allocated desks.

"Good morning students"

"Good morning Mr Hatoshi" the class said in unison.

Mr Hatoshi straightened out his suit and cleared his throat.

"Today, we have a new student joining us today."

The class all gasped. They hadn't had a new student join their class for at least two years. They were all excited and curious at the same time. Then the door of the classroom opened and in walked the new student. Her hair was a luscious shade of honey brown and she had the deepest chestnut coloured eyes. Her smooth soft skin was like a goddess', flawless, not even a hint of a blemish. She was undoubtedly the prettiest girl in the class, maybe the whole school even. All the boys were staring longingly at her. Riku could feel the slight envy her twin held against the new girl. Well she could feel the tension coming from all the girls in the class, it started to make her feel a bit uneasy. Daisuke at once recognised this girl as the one who Dark had run into last night. _It's her! I can't believe it! She's a student in your class? Dark I know you don't like her that much but please be quiet. Hmph._

Mr Hatoshi broke the silence.

"Well I think introductions are in order. Would you like to step in front of the desk Miss?"

The new girl followed Mr Hatoshi's hand and stood in front of his desk.

"Well..My name is Ayame Masanobu and I've just transferred here from Hinashori High."

_So Ayame's her name..sounds rather nice doesn't it Daisuke? Huh? Yeah I guess so..why are you talking to me now? You usually don't. Well if you really don't want me talking to you right now I'll stop. Arigato Dark._

"Sir? Where should I sit?"

"Er..well anywhere where there's a spare seat I suppose."

And with that, he put his briefcase down on the floor and began writing on the board. Daisuke noticed that the only spare desk was next to his, and a split second later Ayume saw it too. She walked over and placed her school bag on the desk and sat down. Daisuke could smell the scent of fresh roses from Ayume, it was all so intoxicating.

"Calls, please get out your Alegbra grade 3 books and turn to page 364. Today we will be learning about advanced Pythagoras'…"

Mr Hatoshi's voice drifted off into the backround. Daisuke was losing himself in the scent of the roses, his senses weakened and he started to drift off into a daydream. It was only when he felt a slight nudging at his arm that he awoke, back to reality.

"Hey are you ok? You sort of just spaced out..."

"Huh? Oh..Masanobu-San..i'm ok. Just feeling a bit tired, that's all."

Ayame raised her eyebrow.

"Ok..so what's your name anyways?"

"D-Daisuke. Daisuke Niwa."

"Nice to meet you Niwa-Kun"

Daisuke could feel his cheeks starting to burn up. _Oh god, i'm blushing! _Daisuke glanced up quickly at Ayame and was taken aback at how prettier she looked close up. He could feel his cheeks burning feverishly now.

Ayame saw the colour of his face and started to feel a bit worried.

"Er...you looked a little bit flushed. Are you sure you're ok? Do you want me to tell sir?"

Daisuke looked away from her. He couldn't look her in the eye.

"Y-Yes. I'm fine really. It's just the heat in this room, it's so stuffy now that it's summer."

"If you say so..."

Ayame just decided to leave it at that and carried on looking down at the textbook and making notes on what Mr Hatoshi was saying.

Soon enough, the day was over and the bell rand signalling that it was time for the students to go home.

Daisuke groggily packed his books into his bag and made his way out of the school. He was still tired from last night's job and he was hoping to have a bit of a nap before he went out tonight to steal the Staff of the Angels. just as he walked out of the school gates he saw Ayame get in a black, convertable. The man behind the wheel was a relatively young man, early thirties Daisuke thought. _Must be her father. _Daisuke sighed and carried on his way to the train station.

It was already half 5 when Daisuke got home and he was absolutely shattered. He shouted "I'm home!" and he heard the familiar voice of his mother greeting him. He took off his shoes and placed them on the rack and made his way upstairs to his room.Wiz was already on his bed waiting for him.

"Hey..Wiz.."

Daisuke got a hold of Wiz and played with his ears for a while. He started to yawn and he could feel his eyes drooping down. _Why am i so tired? I've been out later before on previous jobs and i've never been as tired as i am now. I think i'll just take a nap then..just a little one.._And Daisuke immediately slunk down on his couch and snoozed off, fast asleep.


	3. Misunderstandings

**Chapter 3**

Sorry everyone for the delay! Gomen nasai! Well chapter 3's up and i think this chapter is a tad bit long, but i guess it makes up forsubmitting the chapters late Chapter 4 will be up tomorrow (i promise) So stay tuned!

And thank you to all the reviewers! You guys are what spur me on to carry writing this fanfic!

IMPORTANT NOTE: I do not own DNAngel or any of its characters (although it would be great if i did! XD)

I think i'm going to go off now. My body's exhausted from the whole day, so i shall leave you in peace to read on and as always, please leave your comments! XD

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Dai-chan! Wake up! It's nearly time to go!"

Daisuke woke up with such a jolt he fell straight off his couch and onto the wooden floor, injuring his nose in the process. _OW! My nose..._As Daisuke made his way downstairs, he could see his mother tapping her left foot impatiently on top of the vinyl kitchen floor.

"C'mon Dai-chan! You know you can't be late, it's bad for your reputation."

"Sorry, I was just really tired.."

Daisuke let out a huge yawn and outstretched his arms. It was strange, Daisuke could feel his whole body being drained of energy,he even found it hard to keep his eyes open.He felt as if hewanted to sleep for a lifetime. _Daisuke! What are you waiting for? Hurry up and change! You don't have to tell me Dark.._

"Dai-chan? Are you ready?"

"Mm hm."

Daisuke delved into his pocket and took out the familiar picture of Harada-San, it was routine to him by now. Daisuke stared at the picture, and as usual, he felt the slight tension in his chest and in a few seconds, the tension had eased and Dark now stood in his place. Emiko let out a small squeal at the sight of Dark. Grandpa finally got up from his seat at the dining table and gave Dark a short briefing of his target.

"Ok Dark. Your next target shall be the Staff the Heavens. Here are the directions to it, but I doubt that you would miss it seeing as the whole of the police force is out there waiting to capture you"

Dark smirked. He relished in the fact no matter how many ingenious plans the police managed to conjure up, they could still not catch the Phantom Thief.

"Well I think it's time to go now. Wouldn't want to keep them waiting would i?"

Emiko glanced at the kitchen clock and gasped.

"Dark hurry! It's already quarter to eleven!"

And with that, Dark jumped up into the night sky and called upon Wiz. As he soared through the velvety sky, he could see his next destination. So, the staff's in the Museum eh? This should take no time at all. As he approached closer to the roof of the building, one of the police lights caught onto him.

"Alert! Alert! Commander! Dark has arrived!"

But of course, with all the commotion and fuss, Dark easily slid out of sight and into the shadows of the building. The staff was easy enough to find, right in the middle of hallway, encased in glass. A trick..Do they seriously think I would fall into this pathetic trap? Dark simply took out his feather and muttered an incantation. Immediately the red beans surrounding the glass case were shown and Dark snapped his fingers, causing them all to disappear. He casually walked up to the casing and lifted it off the stand, placing it on the floor beside his foot. He slowly lifted up the staff and wrapped a scarf around it, tying it onto his back securely. _Funny, I don't feel any power coming from this staff. Well my job here is done, time to take my leave now._ Dark jumped onto the ledge of the nearest window and jumped out, calling out Wiz's name as he did so.

As Dark made his journey home, he saw a familiar figure walking along the dim-litted street. _It's her! _And sure enough, as the street lamps got brighter, Dark could see the back of Ayame's head. But he could also see another figure closing in on her at a fast pace. _What the hell is he up to?_ It was only until he saw the suspicious man open out his hands at Ayame's bag did he then swoop down at break neck speed to save her. Ayame was not a dumb girl, she knew the person was behind her and she was waiting for the right time to attack. Just as she could feel his hands nearing her bag, she swung around and kneed him in the stomach and kicked him down onto the ground. _What's that noise? _As she turned round, she could see the man running off into the park. _Damnit! Who did I just hurt?_ She stared at the ground and she almost couldn't believe her eyes. Dark was laying on the ground groaning and holding his abdomen, Ayame wanted to just run away and leave him but she couldn't.

"God it's you.."

"What the? I just saved you! You ungrateful little bitc-"

"I could have taken him out myself! You got in the way."

Just then, around the corner, Risa came into vew tugging on Riku's arm, determined not to let her go just yet.

"Please Riku! Please stay with me! I would have got to see Dark-san sooner if you hadn't made us late getting out of the house."

Riku gave her twin a cold stare. She was tired and grouchy, she didn't care at all about Dark.

"Risa, just let me go home and sleep. Dark has gone, we missed him. No. YOU missed him."

"Riku! Just stay here with me PLEASE. I know he's around here somewhere, the cards told me. C'mon..you're my sister, I would do anything for you."

Riku just rolled her eyes.

"…just hurry up."

Risa gave a little jump in the air and hugged her sister tightly.

"Arigato Riku!"

Meanwhile, less than 100 paces away, Dark and Ayame were still arguing. Neither of them was about to give in to the other.

"What do you mean a girl shouldn't be out on the streets at this time of night!"

"Well tonight was a perfect example of why you shouldn't! You could have been abducted by that man!"

Ayame clenched her fists and looked straight into Dark's eyes.

"I could have handled that creep myself, I didn't need you. So next time, stay out of my way."

Dark felt slighty intimidated by Ayame's demeanour. But determined not to let his uneasiness show, he took a step closer to Ayame so that their faces were just mere millimetre away from each other.

"Listen. I didn't want to get in your way. But I can't just stand by and let some creep hurt a girl."

Ayame was stunned. Had she heard right? A guy like Dark was really just a helpful gentleman? _No way..he's just putting on an act…_

Risa was the first to stop them, and she wasn't at all happy to see Ayame talking to her beloved. Even Riku was a bit surprised to see Ayame talking to Dark.

"What does she think she's doing! Argh! She'd better not lay a finger on Dark-san!"

Risa was shaking, filled with rage. Jealously poured out of her very soul, emitting a strong force that made Riku's hair stand on end. Riku tried to calm her twin down.

"Risa? Look, I'm sure they're just talking about nothing. You've seen him now, the cards were right. Can we go home now? Please?"

"NO! I'm going to follow them to make sure that they don't do anything."

Riku sighed and turned to walk back to the station.

"WHERE DO YOU THINK YOU'RE GOING RIKU? You're coming with me!"

Riku had no choice, her are felt like it was going to be ripped off by Risa. _Wow, she's eerily strong when she's mad…_

Ayame helped pull Dark up off of the ground and silently thanked the night for being dark enough to hide the shade of her cheeks.

"Look, I'm sorry if I hurt you that badly, but I really could have handled that guy. Thank you anyways."

Dark was totally taken aback, but he decided to make the most of her good side. As he was thinking, Ayame walked off in the direction of the park.

"Hey! You don't think you're getting away that easily do you? You owe me now, and I know just the thing that you make it up with."

Ayame put on her defences and stared blankly at him.

"..What is it?"

"What do you say to a walk in the park? The moon's full and beaming down with light, it's a great setting."

"…Er..i have to go home…"

"It won't take long. You'll be back soon enough."

Dark looked down upon Ayame's face and smiled, sweeping her off her feet and carrying her in his arms. _She smells so beautiful..just like fresh roses.._

"You'd better hold onto me tight. I don't want you falling off now do i?"

Ayame had to hold back a grin, her body feeling sensuous against Dark's warm torso. She dropped all her guards down just this once and wrapped her arms around Dark's neck.

Risa was watching all of this from behind the bush a few yards from where Ayame and Dark was. She was stunned yet horrified at the same time. How could he? I hate him! That' two-timer! Riku could only smile in joy as she realised that she could finally go home and crawl into her bed to sleep.

"Are you ready?"

"Just hurry up. I have to be home soon." Ayame said bluntly, though her heart was pumping adrenaline throughout her body. Her pulse was racing and her heart was working overtime.

"As the lady wishes…"

Dark made one quick glance around and called out Wiz's name, wings immediately sprouted from his back obscuring the staff from sight, making way for his flight over to the City park.


End file.
